


New Family

by Hoziest



Series: Into The Rowenverse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Autistic Arthur Weasley, Autistic Charlie Weasley, Autistic Oliver Wood, Autistic Original Character(s), Autistic Percy Weasley, Autistic Rose Weasley, Awesome Molly Weasley, BAMF Fleur Delacour, BAMF Molly Weasley, Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, F/F, F/M, Fleur Delacour Deserves Better Than She Got, Gen, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, Other, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Redeemed Dudley Dursley, but not the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziest/pseuds/Hoziest
Summary: Harry and Dudley have officially fixed their relationship completely, so it's time for him to see who was his cousin's family when his parents refused.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Weasley Family & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Into The Rowenverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103237
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	New Family

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Mention of scars (not s/h related)  
> I'm attempting to update like 4 different oneshot books and prewrite for some of my long-term projects but we'll see how that goes. This sort of follows canon, in the sense that a few (okay two) canon relationships and a lot of the children's names are the sameish, but with ages and anything else other than that ~fuck canon~

Dudley stared in awe as he pulled up to the address Harry had given him. It was tall, almost falling over, and bustling with activity, but it also held a warmness that his own childhood house never did, not even when Harry was off for the school year.

With the wedding coming closer and closer, Harry seemed to remember that he'd never introduced his cousin with the people that, for all intents and purposes, were his _real_ family (and had been since long before Rowen, when Dudley was still his spoiled, prattish young self). The Weasley's had already heard of him and Rowen, and their bettering relationship, and he knew a bit of the family (making sure to make a good impression on Molly and Arthur, though the names of the eleven adults and their scattered 9 children, many bearing the same hair color, blurred together), but seeing them in person, acting like a family (other than his parents, Harry, and Aunt Marge he didn't have any relatives, and his experiences with most of them weren't particularly _good_ until the latter, recently), brought a wistful smile to his face. "C'mon, Rowen, let's go meet everybody."

The young girl was equal parts excited and nervous at all the new people, and half-hid behind her father as they walked up to the door and knocked. It didn't take long before it was opened by a woman who was no doubt the Weasley matriarch, as indicated by her fiery hair and warm, maternal smile. "You must be Dudley and Rowen! Come in, come in, a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for inviting us."

"Oh please, call me Molly."

"You're Harry's cousin, you're family. Of course you'd be invited!" A man came up behind her, obviously her husband by the way they interacted. "Call me Arthur. Now, where are-"

"ROWEN!" A voice shouted, followed by a blur of blue hair rocketting down the stairs, followed by a few other kids who stayed by the stairs. Teddy bounced over to them, purple and yellow bracelet indicating it was a they/them day, and introduced Rowen to the rest of the cousins as more adults came over. The girl was looking with fascination at a dark skinned girl, holding an animated dragon.

"My mum has one like that!" One of the boys shouted. He had blond, slightly wavy hair but the famous Weasley freckles, and he was obviously one of the children of the woman working in the kitchen with Molly, who had the same hair color. "Right mum?"

"Yes, Harry and I got zem from the Triwizard Tournament. That is Harry'z, right? It looks like a horntail."

"Yup, he gave it to me when we first adopted Artura. Like a small cat, the bugger is," one of the redheads, who had scars and burns dotting his skin but showed them off proudly and seemingly was the father of the dark skinned girl, chuckled.

"The tiny Welsh Green is, too." This one looked like the one who'd spoken earlier, but with slightly longer hair and earring resembling a tooth instead of a claw based on the coloring, and was likely the woman's husband. "Luis is working on being responsible enough to keep it himself."

"I still hated that challenge, so-"

"Inhumane, we know," all of the adults and quite a few of the children groaned, giggles spreading around the room.

"Alright kids, back upstairs why don't you, show Rowen what you've been doing," Molly commanded, a few responding with a "yes grandma" as she bent down to Rowen's level. "In case you need it, dear, there's a room near the back of the house charmed to be calming if you get overwhelmed. Don't be surprised if you see anyone else in there, though, everyone's more than willing to share the space." Dudley was surprised. He was sure Harry was the only one who knew of Rowen's autism diagnosis, having been there with him while she was being tested, but Molly simply turned with a look of understanding. "Oh, don't worry. Between Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Oliver, Artura, and Rose, that room's long been a permanent fixture. The kids all know to leave it to the girls and Hugo if she has a meltdown as well."

He went through introductions that helped a bit more with deciphering names, now that there were faces to match. Molly and Arthur's oldest was Bill Weasley-Delacour, and his wife Fleur was the french blonde that had spoken earlier. Their kids were Victoire (who was Teddy's age with long blonde hair, albeit curly, and her mother's complexion but father's eyes), Dominique (pin straight red hair and freckles, opposite her sister, though they had the same mischievous look), and Luis. Next was Charlie Weasley and his daughter Artura who lived at a dragon sanctuary in Romania, much to Dudley's shock (though it did explain his scars). Then Percy Wood-Weasley, along with his husband Oliver and their kids Molly (a brunette with tightly coiled hair that held itself up where it wasn't in braids) and Lucy (apparently named after Oliver's mother, she was very small and her dirty blonde hair hung in loose ringlets that covered her bright blue eyes). George and Lee Weasley were next, son Fred resembling his father greatly and, as Dudley learned, named after his twin, who had died during the war. Ron and Hermione Granger were next, the two he'd seen on the clock at his cousin's house, and were Hugo and Rose's parents. It struck Dudley how much Rose, once she was pointed out to him, looked like the boy who'd taken Harry out through the window with use of a flying car. Lastly to meet were Ginny and Luna Weasley-Lovegood, seemingly an opposite couple with Ginny's hardheadedness and Luna's passiveness, but just like Harry and Draco, they made it work (he learned that Ginny and Harry dated in their late teens, and he couldn't help but snort at that).

The afternoon was filled with various stories about everyone's school days, Bill teleporting (Apperating, so he'd been told) home and back with another small dragon figure so that Harry and Fleur could have a "rematch" where they both tried to get their dragon first (of which Harry won by just a hair, much to Fleur's chagrin and muttering of "he waz a Zeeke', zat's cheating"), a large and homely meal that Molly was apparently famous for, and a warmness in Dudley's heart when he went to find his daughter and stumbled across her and Arthur, in the room Molly mentioned earlier, each info-dumping (Rowen about wand's and Arthur about what, to them, were simple household objects; though he supposed to the man wands were as well. They also taught each other more about things they didn't understand) and stimming happily, his daughter in a swinging chair (one of her favorite things, she had one in her room, and outside for when it was warm, that she could sit in for hours) and the older man next to her with a rubix cube in hand.

He understood why Harry always was so fond of this family, and he couldn't be anything short of beyond grateful that they'd allowed him and his daughter in as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Weasley family dynamic is best family dynamic, even if in canon JKR makes it less healthy for comic relief we ignore that. Canon Molly may be unsupportive of her kids quite a bit but Real Molly is in support of anything that keeps her family happy and healthy.


End file.
